


Moonlight

by folerdetdufoler



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Dance, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folerdetdufoler/pseuds/folerdetdufoler
Summary: Jessie sent me a song, Ariana Grande's "Moonlight." I first thought it was a wedding song, but nottheirwedding song, because that almost feels too cliché. It has that beat though, the one that moves just your hips and lets the rest of your body relax against the one you love. So it's a wedding, and it's a dance, and it's the one they love.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptopevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/gifts).



It’s a personal favorite of the bride’s. She took the mic from the DJ to announce it, adding a pause to the reception. Her groom, across the room, looked up in surprise. “I know we had our first dance just a little while ago, but this was our _actual_ first dance. Let me show you how it happened.” She returned the mic and walked to the edge of the floor. She held out her hand. The DJ took the cue and the chimes at the beginning of “[Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZrbmaRuEMw&list=PLDQ_CeptJcDA7KIqL1AcE2si2xaN3HXnR)” filled the silence. The groom smiled; he knew what he had to do.

Even knew that the bride was planning this interlude, so he had timed his evening well. The whole night he had kept a subtle eye on one guy who hadn’t left his table for the entire reception. He was chatting with whoever was sitting at his table, but they rotated with every course, so Even figured that he was there on his own, no partner glued to his side. When the bride announced her dance Even took the chance to casually steal an empty seat at the guy’s table. He drank from an untouched water glass and watched the guy react to the bride over the rim.

The groom reached his bride and pulled her out to the middle of the floor. The guy’s shoulders softened with the slowness of the song, and he was leaning forward, chin resting on his fists, feeling the romance radiating off of the couple. Their quiet smiles as they swayed through the first verse were contagious. The room was rapt, falling in love, until the groom swept the bride around and she waved for others to join them. Even took one more sip and then decided. The bride’s parents stepped onto the floor. Even stood.

He could’ve gone anywhere. He could’ve chickened out and pretended he was going to the bathroom. But the guy noticed him now (again?) and Even latched onto that look. He moved next to his chair and held out his hand, just like the bride. "May I have this dance?" he asked, a rumble over the music. The guy looked from Even's face to his hand and back. Their eyes locked. Then he lifted his hand and slid it into Even’s palm. Even's grip remained light, not wanting to scare him off, and it was the perfect amount of touch to draw the guy out of his chair, around the table, and onto the dance floor.

They were surrounded by other couples, a third of the way into the song. The bride and groom were at the center, but Even kept to the edge of the floor, giving them both distance. “What’s your name?”

“Isak.”

“Nice to meet you, Isak.” Even drew his hand to his neck, taking Isak’s along with it. Isak lets his hand rest there, and brought up his other hand to join it. “I’m Even.”

Isak smiled, finally knowing his name, and the smile only grew as Even’s hands settled at his waist. He tried to distract himself though, not let the music or Even get to him. “Are you with the bride?”

“Yes, a good friend from childhood. You?”

“Distant cousin of the groom. Barely related. Almost thought it was a mistake when I got invited.” Isak chuckled softly. Even couldn’t hear it over the music but he could feel it under his thumbs below Isak’s ribs.

“I’m glad it wasn’t.” 

And with a whoosh of something (time? space? his heartbeat?) the music got to him. Even got to him. He felt one of Even’s hands move to his back, and the other meet his hand at his neck and curl around it. Even lowered it to his chest, keeping it there like a gift and drawing the rest of Isak in with it.

_He’s so bossy…he makes me dance._

And it’s so easy, with this song. They match the other couples on the floor, swaying more than dancing, enjoying a closeness that was sudden but desired. It was something they had both been waiting for for years, and they slipped right into its groove.

Isak feels the Elvis, their hips in sync. Even’s got that James Dean in his eyes, hooded and relaxed, drinking Isak in completely. It draws Isak’s face up, his head back, and he wants to fall.

Maybe he is. Falling. The snaps of the song clicking with every step, watching him as he goes. Falling. Falling in love. Under that sweet moonlight.

It’s their first dance, and the song never ends.


End file.
